deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frank West
Age? Where does it say he is 37 in DR1??? NT92 17:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :NT92 is correct, guys; if there's no source for his age then it should be unknown. If there is a source, it shouldn't be difficult to find it again. --Ciwey 12:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::^Agree. We gotta find a source. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Well, in DR 1, he is about in the age 35 - 40 at least. Alta1r 19:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That's still conjecture, Alta1r. We need to find some source, everything i've found on google about his age always used this wiki as a source, nothing else. Sumtaedium 19:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, i found an fanpage that also sad that he was not 37, but 36 years old. I see that its pretty obvious that he looks like he is in the age of 35-40. If that dont work, then we have to do the impossible to get this question answered.Alta1r 10:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :Fan pages are just that. They are not official information and therefore irrelevant. If you can, ask this fan where he got Frank's age from, he likely just made an assumption. Frank is just a middle aged man. Also remember the Ending E debacle where you you made it your life goal to find it, but finally agreed it didn't exist. NT92 15:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :True. True. Then i recived the proof from Dengarde, i was defeated. So till then, i belive ya. But the only way to get our questions answered, we have to do two things, one imposible, and one posible. We could either wait till Case West and hopefully see a scene where Chuck asks Frank about his age, or in the notebook, the posible thing. Or The imposible, ask Keiji himself. Or capcom. Alta1r 20:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : :It might be in the notebook for Case West thats a good possibility. But then again it might not because he is playable, and Chuck doesn't have an entry. NT92 20:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Exactly. That is the problem. As he is a playable characther, he got no entry in the notebook, not much is known about his age, except that he is a middleaged guy that has covered wars. Alta1r 23:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC). : :I FUCKING WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CrackLawliet 02:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : :It says in case west that he is currently 41 It says in case west he is 41, DR1 was 5 years prior to case west. So 41 minus 5 is 36. So he is 36. --Dalekdrone11 (talk) 10:00, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I know how Frank got infected. In the scene before you fight Carlito the second time in North Plaza,Frank gets infected.A zombie was approaching Frank,then Brad shot the zombie,killing it.That was when I noticed something.If you look,you can see the zombie's blood around and maybe in Frank's mouth.Could this be how he got infected? Age should not be shown for Dead Rising 3 He doesn't appear in the game, and projecting that might make people think he is. You're only supposed to put their age when they appear in the game, hence why his age isn't shown for DR2 or Case Zero. I tried to change it but someone put it back. We could put it in the trivia section instead. "If Frank had appeared..." We know he's still alive, so the approximate age is right. He just doesn't appear in the game. Nixerix (talk) 18:28, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Death Are we sure that Frank dies at the end of DR4? Now, yes, I know that his letting go of the helicoptor in order to save the lives of Vick and Brad is a known ending, as I did see a playthrough yesterday, but it wasn't a "Perfect" 100% playthrough, where the player does everything. After all, the Dead Rising series is known for their multiple endings. If anyone gets a playthrough where our journalist survives, please let us know. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:10, December 9, 2016 (UTC)